Temps
by Gamesplayers
Summary: Pour comprendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, il a dû quitter son pays quinze ans et elle se marier à un inconnu. Maintenant, après une existence si futile et soufrante qu'est la leur, ils sont de nouveau ensemble... Pour se séparer à nouveau.


Temps

I

Des années que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici. Des lunes que je n'ai pas senti l'odeur humide de la haute herbe de la plaine. Et pour mon retour improvisé, un épais brouillard cache la lente cadence de ma jument. Pour me retrouver, j'ai dû quitter mon univers natal, quitter le mensonge qu'a toujours été mon existence. J'ai du partir pendant quinze longues années pour que la réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Mon existence, aussi hypothéquée soit-elle, est nécessaire. Elle est absolument nécessaire à tous ces pauvres gens qui ont besoin d'un peu d'espoir pour vivre. Je suis malgré moi, cet espoir.

La ville fortifiée est toujours aussi impressionnante que lorsque je suis parti. Le pont levis est encore en place et je le traverse un peu comme on traverse un souvenir malheureux, douloureux. Je suis voué à la souffrance, éternellement. Chaque fois que je viens ici, je revois les images d'un passé trop présent qui n'a jamais eu lieu. Je revois les fantômes, les cadavres de gens toujours vivants et je prends conscience que je suis hanté de ces visions qui sont des souvenirs trop frais mais très éloignés.

Les gens ne me reconnaissent pas. Je suis un étranger, mais un étranger apaisant. Ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais leurs traits sont moins tendus dès qu'ils croisent mon regard. Après tout, je suis celui qui a sauvé chacune de leur vie dans un univers qui n'est pas parallèle, mais qui n'est pas le nôtre. Plus maintenant. Ils me dévisagent sans savoir s'ils m'ont déjà vu, si je viens d'un rêve, d'un cauchemar. Les enfants me sourient et m'envoient la main, ils ne sauront probablement jamais pourquoi, mais ils le font car je suis la seule chose à laquelle leur existence futile peut se rattacher. Je suis l'espoir d'un meilleur futur, je suis le rêve d'un passé glorieux. Je suis simplement le temps.

Ma vie est hantée par le temps. Que ce soit un élément anodin à vos yeux, le temps, à moi, il m'a volé ma vie. Depuis ma naissance, le temps a toujours été à la base de tous les problèmes du royaume, de mes problèmes. Et pourtant, je l'ai dompté. Eh oui, je l'ai utilisé à ma guise, je me suis vengé de lui. C'est pourquoi, j'ai été surnommé le héro du temps. Seulement dix personnes sont au courant, en fait, étaient. La plupart des sages sont morts. En grande partie, ce fut de malheureux suicides. Ils ne pouvaient plus endurer les visions de mort, de souffrance, de haine qui les hantaient. C'est pourquoi sur dix, nous ne sommes que deux survivants certains et un incertain. Saria a simplement disparu et sa musique ne fait plus danser les bois perdus. Peut être a-t-elle bien fait après tout. En conséquence, la reine et moi sommes les seuls témoins d'une époque révolue que nous ne sommes pas sûre qu'elle ait jamais existée.

Et c'est sur ces réflexions que j'arrive devant le haut château blanc. Il fut un temps où il était plus rayonnant et un autre où il inspirait la mort. Je descends de ma plus fidèle complice et lui donne une petite tape sur le postérieur, elle sait qu'elle est libre. Si un jour j'ai encore besoin d'elle, nous saurons nous retrouver, nous l'avons toujours su. J'entre au château, les gardes n'essaient pas de m'empêcher. Ils ne me reconnaissent pas, mais comme tous les autres, ils ne me craignent pas. Et voilà que j'y suis, dans la salle du trône. Devant elle.

Elle est là, assise sur son trône adjacent à celui de son mari, le roi, je présume. Un sourire étire mes lèvres alors que je vois son regard ébahi posé sur moi. Elle est comme dans mes souvenirs les plus enfantins. Ses énormes yeux bleu-violacé n'ont pas changé. Sa peau est toujours d'un blanc immaculé parfait. Ses lèvres sont toujours aussi roses et pulpeuses et sa chevelure reflète encore la lumière du soleil comme un champ de blé. Me voilà devant mon juge, ma reine. La seule chose que le temps n'a jamais réussi à me dérober : mon amour d'enfance.

La scène est cocasse et un peu irréelle. Zelda se lève pour courir vers moi alors que son mari sélectionné à l'aveuglette tente de l'empêcher de se déshonorer ainsi pour un simple étranger. Pourtant, un lien a toujours existé entre nous deux. De notre naissance à aujourd'hui, le temps n'a jamais réussi à nous séparer. Elle, elle est hantée par le pouvoir de la lumière, de la vérité, de la bonté. Moi, par les époques, les faits et les évènements. Elle se jette dans mes bras et sans rien dire, elle fond en larmes.

Nous n'avons pas eu d'enfance, mais nous n'en avons pas eu ensemble. Et maintenant, à ce moment, c'est tellement soulageant de la sentir près de moi. Tellement apaisant de savoir que l'on est enfin réunis. Quelque part derrière, un homme hurle et pourtant, tout ce que je perçois c'est chacune de ses larmes qui vient s'écraser sur ma poitrine. Elle lève les yeux et croise les miens. Elle n'a pas besoin de me le dire, elle a énormément souffert de la solitude d'être entourée d'étrangers. Personne à qui raconter ses cauchemars. Personne qui ne la croirait et pendant une seconde, je me demande combien de nuits s'est-elle réveillée apeurée, dégoûtée par la main d'un homme qu'elle détestait sur son corps fragile, magnifique… Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée pour me maudire de l'avoir si lâchement abandonnée à un sort si affreux? Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée, essoufflée et en sueurs? Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré, sangloté par ma faute?

Aussi soudainement que j'étais rentré dans sa vie, ses lèvres se collent aux miennes. C'est probablement le moment le plus attendu de ma pauvre vie. Aux yeux de tous les autres idiots de cette salle, je suis un paysan illettré et elle, une reine qui ne doit pas fréquenter un pauvre cultivateur, mais bien un roi digne d'elle. Mais voilà, la réalité est qu'elle est la reine des sages, la maîtresse de la lumière et que je suis le héro du temps. Les légendes, les déesses, les éléments le désirent, eux, que nous soyons inséparables. Cependant, comme d'habitude, le temps me met à l'épreuve et deux gardes nous séparent. Les deux hommes me prennent et m'amènent quelque part, cela m'importe peu. Ce qui me dérange, par contre, ce sont les bras maigres du roi autour de la taille de ma reine, ma déesse alors qu'il lui planque un baiser sur la joue. Elle crie aux gardes d'arrêter, mais le roi a plus de pouvoir. Et donc, en quelques secondes, mon monde m'est à nouveau arraché, mon âme coupée en deux, mon cœur émietté et je me retrouve dans un cachot humide et sale.


End file.
